Rain and Mud
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Things have taken a torn for the worse. Merry falls ill and Pippin gets worse. Sam and Frodo ask for help from two humans: James and Eileen. RR THREE NEW CHAPTERS 7-30-04
1. Default Chapter

Rain and Mud  
  
By Robin Girl Chapter 1  
  
~~~  
  
Yup another Pip torture Fic. ^^  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
"Pip come on.." Merry called back. Rain had just started to down pour. He could barely see the ground in front of him.  
  
"Merry you two alright back there?"  
  
He heard Frodo's voice over the rain. "I think so.." Merry fearfully looked behind him, "Hold on..I can't find Pippin..."  
  
Frodo and Sam stopped and made their way back, "Merry?"  
  
"Frodo I can't find him..."  
  
"PIPPIN!!" Frodo called out into the rain.  
  
A small voice replied weakly, "Help...Lost.."  
  
"Keep talking Pip...we're coming to you..."  
  
"Hurry..." Pippin cried, "I'm stuck in something...."  
  
"It's going to be alright we're coming.." Frodo soothed. He prayed that the Black Riders would not find them. He groped in the darkness and found an arm. "Pip?"  
  
"Frodo..?"  
  
"I found him.." Lightening went off lighting the sky up for a split second allowing Frodo to catch a glimpse of Pippin. The young Took was waist deep in mud.  
  
"Is he alright?" Merry asked, he felt Sam brush his arm.  
  
"Sam, come help me. Merry get some of your dry clothes ready under your cloak, we're going to need them."  
  
"Mister Frodo, what's wrong?" Sam had never heard so much concern in his mastors voice before.  
  
"Pippin's stuck in the mud...We need to pull him out.." Frodo shouted over the rain.  
  
"Alright..." Sam grabbed Pippin's left arm and Frodo grabbed the right, together they yanked pulling the youngest out.  
  
"Merry where are those clothes?"  
  
Merry didn't know what was going on, he just opened his cloak revealing clothes.  
  
"Frodo what are you doing?" Pippin asked weakly.  
  
"Changing your clothes come now help.." Frodo helped Pippin undress then quickly pulled the young Took in his cloak so as to keep him drier.  
  
Sam came running over with the clothes. All of Pippin's were ruined.  
  
15 Minutes later the rain was still coming down hard. Pippin was now dressed in some of Merry's clothes. They were a little big for him but they would do.  
  
"There should be a town ahead.." Sam called.  
  
"Let me see him Frodo...We'll share this cloak.." Merry opened his cloak and didn't clost it until he felt Pippin cling to him. "Alright Pip," Merry sighed, "It'll make it easier if I carry you..Up we go.." Pippin wrapped his arms around Merry's neck and held on as the hobbit began to walk again.  
  
"So tell me Pip what happened?"  
  
Pippin laid his head lazedly on Merry's shoulder, "I don't know...I was walking then I took one step and the next thing I knew I was waist deep in mud and I called you over and over again."  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't hear you..He look Pip it's a town..." Merry was glad, now they could wrap Pippin in blankets and let him sleep on a bed. Pippin hadn't slept much since they left with Frodo and Sam in the Shire. The young hobbit was either to cold or to hot. Pippin also didn't want to sleep unless Merry was with him. There was not one occasion that Merry wasn't being used as a pillow.  
  
"Let's try and find an inn...maybe tomorrow we'll make it to Bree.." Frodo called breaking Merry out of his daze.  
  
Inside the Black Dragon (I know..so original of me right? ^^;) the only Inn in town, Merry put Pippin down. "Let's see if we can get you a bed and good food."  
  
Pippin nodded not giving a verbal answer. Frodo came back smiling, "They have rooms..follow me.."  
  
In the rooms Pippin laid down on the bed tired, in moments he was fast asleep.  
  
"Ask Pip...never mind let him sleep..we'll feed him later...coming Merry?" Frodo asked already knowing the answer but figured he'd be nice and ask.  
  
"No..I think I'll just stay here with Pip..go on..we'll be down in a few minutes." Merry sat down on the bed beside the one that Pippin was sleeping on. "Well Pip we made it.."  
  
The young hobbit just snored softly. He turned on his stomach and reached for Merry's hand. When he found what he wanted he snuggled close not letting go.  
  
"It's alright I'm not leaving.." Merry found that he was tired also, he slid in the same bed with Pippin. Pippin curled beside his older cousin and laid his head in the crook of Merry's arm.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
~~ PLEASE REVIEW! AND DON'T BE MEAN ABOUT IT!!! I'm only 16 and obessed with Billy Boyd's Protrayal of Pip and Dominic's protrayal of Merry. ^^ I'm not trying to be accurate with the book. God knows how hard that would be... ~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Rain and Mud  
  
By Robin Girl Chapter 2  
  
~~  
  
I'm going to ask once more PLEASE REVIEW!! I LIVE ON THEM!! ~~  
  
  
  
Sam and Frodo walked up 2 hours later. "I'm sure they're fine Mr. Frodo.." Sam exclaimed.  
  
"I know but I feel like somethings wrong..I just want to check." Frodo had this nagging feeling that something wasn't right..he just had to go see..  
  
Mery awoke to feeling wet. "What the?" The whole bed was soaked. Pippin moaned coughing softly then curled closer to Merry. "Pip?" He touched his little cousin's face worried, "Oh God, wake up Pip come on..." He quickly looked around and saw a small bowl. Praying it was the wash basin he ran over to it. Thankfully it was, taking his last clean shirt he soaked it in the cool water then sponged Pip with it. "Come on wake up Pip..."  
  
"Merry?" Frodo called as he and Sam walked in. He saw his second cousin hovering over Pippin. "What is it?"  
  
"I'm going to move Pip, change the sheets, He's ill with Fever..."  
  
Frodo and Sam nodded deciding they'd ask questions when everyone was calm.  
  
Merry took his small cousin in his arms and brought him over to the chair while Frodo and Sam changed the sheets, "Come on..Pip..please..just open your eyes..." Merry was near tears when his cousin didn't even move. He carrassed Pippin's burning forehead gently, "Come on love, please for me..."  
  
Pippin groaned stirring weakly. "That's it Pip come on..." Merry urged. Pippin's eyes slowly opened then took in to much light making him shut them again. Pippin opened them again slower and when they focased he saw a teary eyed Merry looking down on him. "Merry?" He croaked.  
  
"Oh Pip!" Merry hugged his cousin fever or not he didn't care. "Let's change you into a dry shirt. You've got quite a fever."  
  
Pippin wrinkled his nose confused, "You don't have any more shirts..do you?"  
  
Merry sighed Pippin was right, "Sam I need a clean shirt...don't care who it's from."  
  
Sam obeyed and found one of Frodo's shirts. Frodo was about Pip's size so it would fit him better. "Here..is he going to be alright?"  
  
Pippin's eyes began to water, "Merry, I think I'm going to be sick......."  
  
Sam looked around and found the 'waste' bowl. "Here Mr. Merry.."  
  
Merry gently sat Pippin on the ground infront of the bowl. Pippin contracted and shuddered as he let out everything he'd eaten yesterday. After that Pippin's small body convusled one more time bring out bile. "It's alright baby.." Merry said soothingly holding Pippin's curls back. "You done?" Pippin nodded weakly using his cousin as a pillow.  
  
"Here..." Frodo thrusted a large glass filled with some water, "Drink a little.."  
  
"Is there a healer here?" Merry pondered out loud. H epulled Pippin's wet shirt off thne put Frodo's clean shirt on his friend.  
  
"I have no idea..." Frodo put the last blanket back on the bed the turned the sheets down. "Put him in bed and I'll go see if I can find one."  
  
Merry nodded and watched Sam dress Frodo for the trip around the gloomy wet town. He carried Pippin over to the bed covering his sick cousin up with the heavy covers.  
  
"You sure you don't want me to come with you Mr. Frodo?"  
  
Frodo smiled shaking his head, "I'm sure Sam, Merry needs your help with Pip. I'll be alright."  
  
Sam sighed, "Good luck.."  
  
End Chapter 2 PLEASE REVIEW!!! *shows everyone the box of baby pip plushies* you review and you get one...^^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Mud and Rain By Robin Girl Chapter 3  
  
~~ Okies. ^^ I'm FINALLY updating!! PLEASE REVIEW!! ~~  
  
"Out of my way..."  
  
Frodo jumped and ran to the site letting the man pass.  
  
His blue eyes looked around. "All of these buildings and no healer?"  
  
Frodo didn't look to where he was going and ran smack into a woman.  
  
"Oh my, I'm so sorry lad...I'm not as good as seein' things as I use to.." She looked young, not any day older than Merry's Mum. "You alright?"  
  
Frodo nodded, "Yes, I'm alright...can you um help me?"  
  
"Well it depends, what is it?"  
  
"Is there a Healer in this town?"  
  
"Why are you ill?"  
  
"No, my little cousin is.."  
  
"Well little one I'm the healer.."  
  
"Can you help him?" Frodo asked, "He's really ill.."  
  
"Alright, alright...take me to him.."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
The lady smiled, "Minerth, what's yours honey?"  
  
"Kenneth Underhill..." Frodo said after a moment.  
  
"Underhill? Aye, haven't heard that name in 1000 years..."  
  
They walked in silence, no talking went on between them.  
  
"So how old is your little cousin?"  
  
"29...in hobbit years mind you..." Frodo replied.  
  
"Aye, he is a young one.."  
  
Frodo followed her into the inn and up to the room.  
  
"Merry..." Pippin croaked, "Frodo's back.." He fearfully moved closer to Merry when he saw the dark looking Lady.  
  
Minerth smiled, this hobbit was adorable. "It's alright my dear I won't hurt you..." She took off her hood revealing long purple hair. Her ears were pointed and she was very tall. She was an elf.  
  
"It's ok Pip, she's going to help..." Merry wheezed out. His cousin was clinging so hard he was squeezing the air out of Merry.  
  
Pippin eased off a little but kept his eyes on Minerth not letting go. Merry cursed the fact that Pippin didn't like any healer to get near him. "Come on you goose...let her check you over."  
  
Minerth raised her eye brows amused, "Is he frightened?" She moved closer slowly, "What's your name?"  
  
Pippin didn't reply making Merry mad. "Peregrin Took you let her talk to you or I'll put you down and leave."  
  
Pippin's eyes widened with fear. Merry's gaze didn't soften one bit making Pippin gulp. The young hobbit climbed out of his cousins arms and moved far away.  
  
"Pip?" Merry hadn't meant to scare him that badly. He had gone to far.  
  
The fear of Merry actually leaving him alone took over Pippin's thoughts. Even though he knew very well that Merry would NEVER do that to him. No matter what. "Check me over...before he leaves..." Tears ran down his cheeks He was truely terrified.  
  
Minerth was surprised, "Alright young one it's alright..." She put two fingers to Pippin's neck and looked at her watch (A/N don't ask me how the elf got a watch...o.O;). The Elf clicked her tongue as she continued to check him over. This one surprised her. He was completely worn out. She could also tell that he hadn't eaten in awhile. ::Are they all like this?::  
  
Merry looked on not liking the healers facial expression. "Well?"  
  
"What have you been doing to this child?" She shot out quickly.  
  
All three hobbit's jumped back scared.  
  
"If you hadn't stopped here you might have lost him. How long has it been since any of you have eaten or slept?"  
  
All three hobbits shrugged, they had gotten use to not eating very much if any. Sleeping wasn't a fair question. When being chased by Black Riders you didn't sleep.  
  
"Lost him?" Merry croaked out in fear.  
  
"You heard what I said...you just can't take a child no matter how old and make him walk for how ever many days without nutrition and sleep..."  
  
"So what does he have?" Frodo asked timidly putting a hand on Merry's shoulder.  
  
"Fatigue, Malnutrition, and a very bad case of the flu." She pushed Pippin back into the pillows gently. "I suggest you stay here until he is well before proceeding where ever you are going." Standing slowly and gracefully she glared at the other three. "Understand?"  
  
They nodded. "Where will you be if we need you?"  
  
"The only place I could be my dears. The clinic will be open tonight. If you need me please don't hesitate to come get me."  
  
After she left Merry sat on the edge of the bed. He was still in shock. They were close to losing Pip. He could have died.  
  
"You're..not leaving are you?" Pippin asked feverishly. He didn't know how to take his cousin's facical expression.  
  
Merry shook his head fighting back the urge to hold his cousin close. "No Pip....I'm not...."  
  
"Is..is..it true that I would have died?"  
  
This time Merry's tears weren't held in. They slid down his cheeks making water stains on his yellow vest.  
  
"Merry?" Pippin was scared, Merry never cried. He let Merry take him into his arms.  
  
"You're not going to die..your not..I'm not going to let you."  
  
"Ok..ok.."  
  
Frodo felt so bad. He sighed and walked towards the door. Sam stopped him, "Mr. Frodo where are you going..?"  
  
"Out to think...if I don't come back in an hour come get me...I need to think." Then he left.  
  
Sam almost followed but he heard Pippin get sick again and ran to help Merry.  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
~~~ The next chapter is Frodo Angst. So Frodo fans the next chappy is for you. ~~~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Rain and Mud By Robin Girl Chapter 4  
  
~~~  
  
Here is some Frodo agnst. LOL that SOMEONE asked for. LOL. ^^ Please enjoy. The words in italic are Frodo's thoughts. That is if they work.o.O; If not I'm sure you can find out which ones are which. ~~~  
  
Frodo sat down at the one of the tables putting his head in his hands. The sight of seeing his little cousin sick was heart breaking.  
  
If only the ring hadn't come to me..Then Pip would be at home with Merry running around instead of running a fever.  
  
His blue eyes watered; if only the ring hadn't come to him then 'he' could be at home as well.  
  
Merry has every right to be mad at me. Pip was almost dead according to the healer.  
  
Frodo didn't notice Sam come down the stairs looking worried. "Mister Frodo?" The Gardner looked around the smokey down stairs. There in the left corner was his master, sitting alone. Something wasn't right. "Mr. Frodo?" He called again. After getting no answer he walked over to him.  
  
They shouldn't have come. If only we hadn't met them in Farmer Maggots Fields.  
  
"I'm sorry.." Frodo murmured out loud. Tears pooled in his blue eyes then rolled down his cheeks.  
  
"Mister Frodo?"  
  
Frodo didn't move when Sam sat beside him. "Mister Frodo you alright?"  
  
"Sam.I did..it.."  
  
"You did what Frodo??" Sam didn't like the look on his Master's face, "What did you do?"  
  
"I made Pip get ill."  
  
Sam jumped grabbing Frodo's arms. "No you didn't."  
  
"But I did.." Frodo was crying freely now. "I wouldn't let us stop and eat. I kept pushing..I almost killed him."  
  
Sam held Frodo as he cried. "It's alright, Mr. Frodo..He's safe now..Pippin's not so easily killed or pushed away, you know that."  
  
Upstairs Merry washed Pippin's face with a cold cloth. His cousin tried to move away but found that Merry had a lock on him so he couldn't even budge.  
  
"I know it's cold, but it will make you feel better."  
  
Pippin sighed weakly, "Merry?"  
  
"Hm."  
  
"Does Frodo think I'm a baby?"  
  
Merry's face twisted in confusion, "Pip what are you talking about?"  
  
"Does he think I'm a baby because I'm sick?"  
  
"Of course not.." Merry replied, "He knows no one is immune to everything."  
  
"Can I sleep?" Pippin asked tiredly. He felt better, but still wasn't sure what Frodo thought of him.  
  
"Yes, you can.I'm going to wake you up again in the morning."  
  
Pippin buried himself deeper in the blankets falling asleep. Merry sat down tiredly in a chair his head lying on his own chest and he dosed off. The Brandybuck has just dozed off when Frodo and Sam came back in.  
  
Frodo's eyes were red; it looked like he had been crying. Merry watched, as Frodo didn't say anything and just sat on the edge of Pippin's bed. One of his hands gently caressed Pippin's face.  
  
"Sam is he alright?" Merry had never seen Frodo like this; it scared him to an extent.  
  
"He's blamin' himself Mr. Merry."  
  
"For What?"  
  
"For Pippin, I caught him crying downstairs."  
  
"It wasn't his fault, I should have forced Pip to eat and sleep.." Merry sighed and walked over sitting beside Frodo.  
  
"He looks so innocent." Frodo mused softly. "Like a little hobbit lad who hasn't even learned his first number yet."  
  
"You let him hear that and he just might get mad." Merry joked lightly, "He knows he's cute and innocent but he hates it when people think he's to little."  
  
"You know Merry, I never knew how bad a parent felt when ever their child got sick..until now.." Frodo whispered his hand now playing with Pippin's curls. "It makes you feel so.so.."  
  
"So bad? Like you let him down?" Merry finished.  
  
"How?"  
  
Merry smiled running a hand through his blond curly hair, "You forget cousin, I have practically raised this Fool of a Took.."  
  
A laugh escaped the Brandybuck's mouth. "Oi, Pip finds a way to get ill no matter what the conditions are. I remember the first time he got sick, I felt so bad like you.but after I realized there was nothing that stopped this here hobbit from catching anything I just learned to take care of him while he was sick.."  
  
Merry giggled a little at Frodo's expression. "If you'll let him, even now, he'll curl up in your lap and rest his head on your chest.Sam told me.what happened down stairs.look at me.."  
  
Frodo looked into Merry's eyes his own becoming blurry. "It's not your fault. If anything it was mine. I should have forced Pip to eat and sleep."  
  
"I should have said something though.."  
  
Merry nodded, "Kay so we're both a fault. But to tell you the truth, I think Pip could careless about who caused it.."  
  
Frodo took a moment but smiled realizing that Merry was right. He gave a smiled and bent down kissing Pippin's forehead. "Let's try and get some sleep..Oi, I feel like a fool."  
  
Merry let out a sigh of relief and changed clothes getting inside the bed beside Pippin. He could tell that Frodo felt better. That was a good thing. "Good night Frodo.Sam sleep alright? I know you stay up and watch us but tonight we're safe so let's all sleep."  
  
Sam blushed from being caught. Yes he had done that but only four times. "Now you stay out of my business Mr. Merry and stay in yours and Mr. Pippins. I will do as I please."  
  
Frodo laughed, a rarity in this time of terror and patted a space on the huge bed, "Come to bed Sam, we all need sleep."  
  
"Yes Mister Frodo." Sam got in the same bed as Frodo. After making sure Frodo was alright and settled he laid back and fell asleep.  
  
For a few minutes Merry lay awake. Just how long was it going to be before they got to Bree or until Pip got well again? He sighed hoping it was soon and then fell asleep his hand closest to Pippin holding Pip's hand.  
  
End Chapter 4  
  
~~~  
  
Ok, I'll say it in this chappy, this isn't a BOOK story. It's not AU either. They're on their way to Bree and it never showed anything or told anything in the movie where they were. So.there. ^^ ~~~  
  
Oi.0_0; Guys..my document program thingie ain't working so I'm sorry that the bold type thing didn't work. I'm really sorry!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Rain and Mud

By Robin Girl

Chapter 5

(Sorry for the long update. If you want a faster update please check Robin_gurl.tripod.com regularly. I'm trying right now as we speak to get all of my fanfiction on ONE page. Which heaven forbid, might actually happen. I'm working on an update of Snow Flakes, it's just very slow. Updates are coming to my other LOTR stories soon also.)

The next morning Pippin awoke to Merry shaking him gently, "Come on Pippin, wake up."

"I want to sleep," Pippin replied tiredly letting Merry help him sit up.

"Yeh, well we decided to try and go on," Actually Merry hadn't had a voice in this one. He had awoken this morning to see Frodo and Sam packing. "Don't worry, I'll help you."

*~*~*~*~*

Frodo sighed downstairs as he waited on Merry to bring Pippin down. He had gotten a threat from a man, who said he was looking for four hobbits. It would be best for them to leave.

Everyone seemed to be staring at the two hobbits as they made their way down the stairs. Pippin's weight was all on Merry as the youngest had no strength left.

Merry held his cousin close as they made their way down. Why were they staring? Had they not seen a hobbit before? He couldn't tell whether the heat from his cousin was coming from the fever or embarrassment.

Just then a man walked into the crowd. He cleared his throat making everyone looked at him. "Stop staring, the young one is obviously ill. Let them be."

Frodo stood and went to meet the stranger. "Thank you.." Was all he could say. 

"Are you sure you want to take the youngster out there? It's a pourin'."

Frodo sighed glancing over at Pippin and Merry. The young Took was now leaning into Merry's embrace resting his head on Merry's chest. "We have no choice, stranger. If we stay it could turn for the worse." Then a thought crossed Frodo's mind. "Who are you?"

"I'm just a worried kind hearted soul." The man smiled he had blue eyes, and long dark black hair. "My name is Calak, one of my friends wants to meet you."

"The reason?" Frodo ventured Timidly.

"You shall see. Come, if you are going to face the weather lets do it together. I won't hurt you I promise."

"Frodo?" Merry asked quietly. He had sat his cousin down in a chair and walked over worried. "Who is he?"

"He's going to help us get to Bree." Frodo saw and felt that this Calak guy was alright. "Sam," the Ring Bearer called, "Get ready we're leaving in a few minutes."

Merry growled and glared at the new stranger. His glance told Calak that if he hurt Pippn or any of them for that matter, he'd have to answer to Merry, the HARD way.

Calak pulled his cloak on and motioned for them to go ahead of him.

*~*~*~*~*

"We need to stop. Pippin can't go any further." Merry called catching Pippin right before his cousin collasped. "You've done well cousin."

Pippin felt sick. That was the first word that came to his mind. He had remarkably kept up with the others but finally his legs felt like jello. His eyes were glazing over and he collasped. When he awoke Calak was hovering over him. He whimpered trying to hide.

Calak smiled, gently and carefully, as not to frighten the hobbit, put a hand to Pippin's forehead.

Pippin winced expecting to be slapped. Instead he opened his eyes and saw Calak barking orders to the others.

Vagually Pippin felt someone pick him up. Then something wet was splashed on his face.

"His fever is gradually dropping, we need to make sure it stays this way." Calak had taken the youngster into his arms. Merry was sitting beside the man watching his every move.

"How many more days?"

"One if even that."

"Even with Pippin's condition?"

Calak smiled, "I'm going to carry him."

Merry glared, how dare he carry Pippin? If anyone was going to carry Pip, it was going to be him.

Frodo was waiting for Merry to explode. Maybe he sould have explained it to Calak. Too late now. "It's alright Merry, I doubt Calak would hurt Pippin."

"Gandalf..." Pippin mumured. "I'm sorry I broke your staff, I didn't mean to."

"Gandalf? As in Gandalf the Grey?"

All three nodded scared.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Rain and Mud  
By Robin Gurl  
Chapter 6  
  
(...BOO! I updated! BAWAHAHAHAHA!)

"Yes, we know Gandalf." Frodo exclaimed with wide eyes. "Do you know him?"

"I've had the chance of meeting him twice. But I still can fathom why he knows hobbits. Wait, are you Bilbo's nephew?" Calak eyed the brown haired hobbit. "You are aren't you?"

Frodo nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Wow, last time I saw you, you were the kids age." Calak replied motioning towards Pippin who was shivering. "Little one, it's going to be alright. Stop shaking so."

Pippin weakly looked up at Calak, his green eyes were wide and beginning to feel with tears. He didn't want this human to carry him. "Merry.." He murmured weakly. If Pippin had been any stronger than he might have fought to get down. But he wasn't strong..he was sick.

Calak sighed, "You're Merry isn't strong enough to carry you through this mess. And I'm not going to let you walk in your condition." He looked around and saw that Merry hadn't left his side yet. "Look down, young one, he's right there."

"Oi, Pip!" Merry exclaimed trying to act cheerful. "You're looking better, cousin!"

"I don't feel better." Pippin mumbled taking advantage of the situation and laying is head on Calak's shoulder. "I feel the same. Sick."

Frodo patted Pippin's arm. "It'll be alright. You're fever is dropping and that's a good thing! Soon you'll be able to walk on your own." The eldest felt sorry for Pippin. To be carried by an unknown human who he didn't know on top of being to sick to walk on his own, poor Pippin.

Pippin reluctantly nodded sleepily. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to be carried. Merry walked briskly beside Calak worried. What if Gandalf wasn't at Bree? Frodo looked like he had the same thoughts on his mind as well. Sam trudged a long silently not having much to say except praying that Pippin was going to be alright.

If Pippin died from this illness then Frodo would never forgive himself and he'd never get rid of the ring. Pippin just had to get better. And soon. Suddenly Calak froze in his steps. "Little ones, hide!"

Frodo and Merry ran followed by Sam behind a tree. Calak was right behind them. Out of no where a Black Rider appeared. Calak pushed Pippin's sick body close to him trying to quiet the sick halfing who was now making nosies in his sleep. It wasn't working. "Merry!" Calak hissed kneeling down. "Take him. Make him quiet."

Merry nodded silently and took his young cousin in his arms. He whispered a few comforting words in Pippin's ear. Pippin's noises stopped and Calak nodded a thank you. The black rider looked around then shrieked really loudly. The shrieking woke Pippin up. The young Took looked around sleepily with frightened green eyes. "Merry?"

"Shh, Pippy, don't make a noise." Merry whispered. Pippin nodded in Merry's neck and curled closer. Calak stepped out from behind the tree. Merry watched wide eyed then glanced to Frodo who had the same look. What in Middle Earth was he doing?

"Little Ones, RUN!" Calak shouted. "Go on to Bree. If I survive the fight, I'll catch up to you, but RUN."

Sam didn't need to be told twice and broke out into a sprint with Frodo behind him. Merry took a deep breath and put Pippin on his back. "Hang on, Pippin!!" He started to run. It wasn't easy running with someone on your back, no matter how small Pippin was.

Sam and Frodo finally collapsed a ways down from where they had begun. "Oh, my feet." Sam moaned checking his blistered feet over. "Mr. Frodo, think we lost them?"

Frodo didn't answer he was still trying to catch his breath. Then he caught Merry running towards them. With new energy he ran to Merry and took Pippin off his back. Merry collapsed beside Sam breathing hard. "Oh, Lady. I've never run that fast...and with Pip on my back as well."

Frodo chuckled and sat down as well. Pippin curled up against him yawning sleepily. "Frodo..?"

"Yes, Pippin?"

"Where is Calak?"

Blue eyes softened and he caressed Pippin's curls. "I don't know, Pip."

"Is he going to be alright?"

"Let us hope so." Frodo replied trying to stay positive.

"What if he's not?"

Fear gripped Frodo's heart. "Well, then, Pippy, we do what he told us. Make our way to Bree." Pippin sat up and looked into Frodo's eyes with concern. Frodo kissed Pippin's forehead gently. "Don't worry about Calak. He can take care of himself. Lets get to Bree."

"I want to try and walk, Frodo." Pippin said standing.

Merry caught him as he swayed. "Pip, I don't think that's a good idea, right now."

"I have to. If we don't then we'll never get to Bree. You three can't carry me there." Pippin exclaimed crossing his arms. In truth he felt sick and wanted to lie down. But he didn't want to worry Frodo any more than he had.

Merry sighed and looked to Frodo who shrugged. "Alright," Merry started, "But if you get to bad tell us."

Pippin nodded silently and waited for them to start.

"Maybe I should have been carried..." Pippin whispered to himself shivering from the cold rain that was falling from above. He grabbed Merry's arm to steady himself.

"Pippin?" Merry asked in a warning tone.

The Took pulled away before he could be checked for fever and staggered on his own. No, he needed to stay up by himself for as long as possible. He had to prove that he was alright.

Merry bit his lip as he watched Pippin stagger. He wished that Pippin would allow himself to be carried. Frodo walked up behind him and patted his shoulder. "Worried?"

"Yes, Pippin is not well. I know he says he is, but Lady, he's not."

"We can't make him be carried.." Frodo mused.

"Oh yes we can." Merry exclaimed. He picked up his speed and walked up beside Pippin. "Sit, now."

"What?" Pippin asked, green eyes feverish.

"I said sit." Merry commanded helping Pippin sit right the spot where he stood. Pippin didn't put up much fight and sat like he was told. "You've gotten worse, Pip."

"No, I haven't." Then he started to cough. His small frame shook violently. "Alright..maybe I have."

Sam looked around and saw a house. "Hey, maybe someone lives there. Stay here and I'll go find out."

"I'll come with you, Sam. Stay here Merry."

End Chapter 6

(HA HA! New addition to the plot!)


	7. Chapter 7

Rain and Mud  
By Robin Gurl  
Chapter 7

(Hmmm...got idea going now!!)

At the house Frodo and Sam wearily walked up to it. It wasn't a big house, just a small cottage. But a light was on inside. Someone must be there. Frodo felt his heart take a leap in excitement. Climbing up the stairs he decided a human must live here. The stairs were huge and old. They creaked when someone walked on them, even the slightest step.

Sam knocked on the door and then stepped back. A few seconds later a human female opened the door. She had long red hair with brown eyes. She smiled, "Can I help you? Oh." She looked surprised. "James, quick."

A man appeared behind her dressed in a brown tunic and navy pants. He had brown hair that went to his shoulders with green eyes. "Yes? Oh. Hobbits."

"Sir, can you please help us?" Frodo asked nervously, "My cousin is dreadfully ill. He needs a bed to sleep in." He felt kind of bad for asking to use a room that wasn't his own but Pippin needed sleep. In a warm bed, not a wet bed roll.

"Where is he?" James asked looking around. He only saw two. And both of them looked healthy.

"Out in the rain, Sir. He couldn't walk any further. Please help us!!" Frodo pleaded, "I don't want him to die."

"Alright, Alright. No need to get yourself worked up in a frenzy, let me get my coat. Eileen, get yours to, I may need your help." James got his coat and then followed the halfings out in the rain. They walked for a while then Eileen's eyes caught sight of two huddled figures. She grabbed her husbands arm.

"Oh, look. There they are."

"MERRY!!"

Merry looked up to see two humans run towards him. Behind the humans was Frodo and Sam. "Who are they?" He asked fearfully pulling Pippin close to him.

"It's alright, little one, I'm here to help. My name is Eileen." The pretty human knelt down, "May I see him?"

Merry looked to Frodo scared. Frodo motioned for him to and Merry reluctantly handed Pippin over to the human. Pippin didn't move only whimpering in his sleep. Eileen pulled a blanket out and wrapped Pippin up in it. "Oh, James, he's burning up. Quickly we need to get him in a bed."

Merry stood to join her and got three feet then collapsed. He heard Frodo call his name and shake him, but he didn't have to energy to move. He felt hot and cold all of a sudden. "Pippin.." He murmured then blacked out.

Frodo was hysterical. He turned Merry over, blue eyes brimming with tears. "Oh Merry, you've gone and gotten yourself sick."

"Don't cry," James exclaimed putting a hand on Frodo's shoulder. "Let me see him, we'll take him back and put him to bed as well." James took the other young halfing and cradled him in his arms. He could already feel the blonde's fever.

"Nnnn.." Merry groaned. He opened his eyes and looked around. They were in a house, but it wasn't Brandyhall. Where was Pippin? He wasn't asleep at his side like usual. Usually no matter what, Pippin always found his way into Merry's bed and would stay there until morning.

He felt someone push him back down. "Shh, go back to sleep, Merry." It was Frodo. He reached around and grabbed Frodo's hand. Frodo squeezed it reassuringly. "Pippin's alright, Merry. He's sleeping in the bed next to you."

No, that was not right. Merry shook his head feverishly causing a headache to form. He sat up and held his head in his hands. Frodo sighed then turned Merry to where he could see Pippin.

His sweet young cousin was curled up feverishly in a ball. The female human, Eileen was sitting by the bed stroking his forehead with a cool cloth. She looked up and smiled when she saw Merry. "How are you feeling..?"

"Pippin." Merry said again. He couldn't think clearly. But he was sure that didn't want that human near his cousin. Frodo forcibly pushed Merry back into the bed. "No! Let me go! Pippin needs me!"

"Merry, calm down!" Frodo exclaimed, "You will be no good to Pip if you're as sick as he is. Now stay and don't make a move. You know it'd scare him if he found out you were ill."

"But..but..what if he gets scared.."

"Don't worry about that, Merry. Pippin needs to sleep. Mrs. Eileen gave him some sleep medicine. He won't wake until morning." Frodo reassured covering his cousin back up. "Get some sleep."

Merry knew he wouldn't get any sleep as long as Pippin was over in that other bed. "No.." He whispered. "I won't get any sleep as long as Pippin isn't by my side. You know I'm right Frodo."

Frodo sighed and nodded. Merry was right. But he had to make Merry stay. They couldn't move Pippin. But if Merry was going to get any sleep, it had to be done. "Mrs. Eileen?"

"Yes, Frodo?"

"Can you help me move Pippin over here?" Frodo asked standing up. He walked over to her.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Eileen asked putting some of her hair behind her ears. "He doesn't need to be moved."

"Yes, it's wise. If you want Merry to get any sleep, we need to move Pippin over beside him." Frodo looked over to Merry who was watching Pippin's sleeping form like a hawk.

"Well, alright." Eileen stood and uncovered the sleeping hobbit. She bent down and gathered Pippin up in her arms. His small feverish body shivered from the cold air that was so different from the warm sheets. He murmured softly for Merry, giving Eileen the definite go ahead to take him over to the other one. "Move the covers, Merry."

Merry obeyed without question. Soon he felt the familiar body of his cousin curl up next to him. He turned and pulled Pippin to him. Merry felt Frodo pull the covers over both of them. Now he could go to sleep.

End Chapter 7

(I'm on a roll today!)


	8. Chapter 8

Rain and Mud  
By Robin Gurl  
Chapter 8

(..NEXT! XD XD XD lol)

Sam turned around and watched as Frodo made his way down the human stairs. "Mr. Frodo?" He asked. "How are they?" He'd stayed out of the way since the humans had brought Merry and Pippin back.

"Both of them are sick. Merry awoke but demanded that Pippin be put by his side. So now both are sharing one bed upstairs." Frodo explained sitting down on the floor. His blue eyes caught James, who was carving something in a stick. "Thank you for your help, sir."

James nodded, "What are you four doing out in that mess anyway?"

"We have some important business to take care of in Bree." Frodo replied softly, "Pippin, the youngest, got sick and then the other, Merry, got sick as well. I can't believe it. They shouldn't have come!" Tears streamed down Frodo's cheeks. He couldn't help it. The thought of both his dear cousins shivering with chills from high fevers, that he could have prevented, was just to much to stand.

Sam pulled Frodo close and held him as his master cried. "Mr. Frodo, don't be so sad. They are now safe in warm beds. Everything will be fine now." Frodo didn't answer. Sam continued to hold him. "You have to have faith in them Mr. Frodo. You know they wouldn't want you crying so."

Frodo nodded and embarrassedly pulled away. James smiled softly, "You're friend is right. You just have to have faith."

"Merry..." Pippin whispered opening his eyes. He blinked a few times and saw Merry. Something was dreadfully wrong. Weakly he shook Merry's arm. Merry didn't wake. When he looked around he didn't see anyone else there. "Merry?" The little one tried again, yet again Merry remained still.

Why was Merry so hot to touch. In his feverish state of mind, Pippin was so confused and scared. Tears started to well up in the feverish green eyes. He buried himself in Merry and wrapped Merry's warm arms around his own small frame. Then he cried for Frodo.

Frodo perked up from eating dinner that Eileen had prepared for him. "Sam, did you hear that?"

"Hear what, Mr. Frodo?"

"I hear crying. It sounds like Pippin." Frodo stood up from and table and ran up the stairs. He ran down the hall away and finally reached the room. Looking around he heard Pippin's soft cries for him. "Pip?" He quietly walked over to the bed in case Pippin was crying in his sleep. "You alright?"

"Frodo.." Pippin murumured weakly. His eyes leaked more tears. "It's Merry."

"What's wrong?" Frodo asked wiping some of Pip's wet curls out of his eyes. "You're fever has risen, this isn't good." He reached into the bowl of water and pulled out a cloth. Then he bathed Pippin's brow with it.

"It's Merry..he's not answering.." Pippin replied as he was forced to lay back down.

"He's as sick as you are, Pip." Frodo explained. Merry wasn't as bad as Pippin made it sound. Actually Merry was doing better than Pippin at the moment. "Just close your eyes and rest, Pippin. Merry is going to be fine."

Pippin closed his eyes and Frodo stroked his hand gently. Then checked on Merry again. Yup, Merry's fever had died down. Just was going to have to keep an eye on him.

End Chapter 8


End file.
